


(B)eat it

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: To Make a House a Home [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not completely hopeless you know; I can do simple things like cut vegetables without supervision.” He neglected to mention that he’d managed to slice his finger instead of a potato about five minutes before. Rin would fuss and probably kick him out of the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(B)eat it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ♒ - cooking/food headcanon

"…What are you doing in the kitchen..?"

Makoto turned, rolling his eyes at Rin’s wary tone. He hadn’t even heard the other get back, as engrossed in his task as he had been.

"I’m not _completely_ hopeless you know; I can do simple things like cut vegetables without supervision.” He neglected to mention that he’d managed to slice his finger instead of a potato about five minutes before. Rin would fuss and probably kick him out of the kitchen. “I used to help my mum while we were in high school you know.”

Rin snorted, slinging his jacket over the back of a chair. His tone was teasing as he approached, peering over Makoto’s shoulder to survey his work. “I bet she just didn’t have the heart to tell you you were getting underfoot.”

"Oh well, next time I’ll just let the master chef do all of the work by himself then, shall I?" Makoto grinned, eyes alight with amusement and turned to press a light kiss to Rin’s cheek. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. Now go and sit down, I can manage from here."

Rin bumped him out of the way with his hip and took over, managing to cut the last of the vegetables far quicker than Makoto would have been able to. Not that Makoto went far; he stayed right next to Rin, ‘making himself useful’ by fetching various things as and when Rin asked for them, content to watch Rin work his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't ask about the title. I have _no idea_.


End file.
